callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A2 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps and is featured mainly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and also briefly in ''Modern Warfare 2''. Call of Duty 4 The first sighting is during "Charlie Don't Surf" after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1A1s pass outside. The next one is during The Bog where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during "War Pig" where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1A1 can be seen destroying both buildings and insurgents and, at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during "Shock and Awe" where M1A1 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armor and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. The Abrams is identified over the radio and on the cut scenes as an M1A2 but is portrayed as a M1A1HC of the USMC. The reason for this is unknown but visually it can be distinguished as an M1A1 due to the lack of the new commander's periscope fitted only to the M1A2 models. Known Abrams Tanks *Warpig *Viper 62 Modern Warfare 2 The M1A2 Abrams returns in Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them, owned by Shadow Company, can be seen in "Just Like Old Times".Unlike the Abrams tanks in Call of duty 4,the M1A2 in the Mordern warfare 2 campaign are just there for show like the M1A2 tank moving with the endess road of rangers can fired unlimted shells at the building but its doesn't do anything and a lot of them can be seen destroyed in the level "The enemy of my enemy".A M1A2 tank can be seen in the museum level too but can't be destroyed by Rocket lauchers. Appearance in Campaign M1A2 Abrams appear occasionally throughout the campaign. ;Friendly : *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" ;Hostile : *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are only there for show but the one on Bailout is destroyed and can be used for cover. It can be used in most Objective based games as there is a flag or bomb site nearby. *Invasion *Bailout *Fuel Known Abrams Tanks *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. You can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Make sure the front of the tank is facing the front. You can check if it is at the front by checking if there are two "blunt" sides. This should make moving easier. Also make sure you are not touching the screen while moving while using the control keys, or else moving would be harder. Be sure to be ready. If you think an enemy tank is 90 degrees from where you are, turn your turret 90 degrees, so you have more time to adjust it at the enemy tank. File:Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. File:Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. File:Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. File:Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Trivia *At the end of "War Pig", after the T-72 is destroyed and you must head for the LZ, you can jump onto the front of the tank and then on to its turret. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *Since the M1 is a reused model in Modern Warfare 2, it is still of the M1A1HC variant that is operated by the USMC. The US Army will likely upgrade all of their M1A1s to A2s by 2016, the setting of Modern Warfare 2. In Afghanistan, it is likely that they would be using the TUSK package, a set of upgrades including ERA(Explosive Reactive Armor) packages, remote .50 cal, Infantry radio, and Slat armor over exhaust ports in order to enhance the tank's effectiveness and survivability in urban warfare. *If you stand too close to the Abrams when it fires it's main gun in Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 you'll experience the same sound effect of a flashbang on you and later on if you stand too close when it gets destroyed you will die. *None of the M1 tanks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 seem to have personnel manning the machine guns. *The tank "Tirpitz" could be a reference to the German battleship. It could also be an in-joke at Infinity Ward because they are not making World War 2 games anymore. *In "Shock and Awe", if you shoot the Abrams with your Mark 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. *Also, if you glitch out of the map with an RPG-7 in "Shock and Awe", and you run back to the bridge where the Abrams are, if you shoot them you will still get the "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated" message. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles